Interesting
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Zevran finds the male elf mage Grey Warden to be rather interesting.


**I do not own Dragon Age Origins. ****Zevran point of view.**

**Interesting**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

The Grey Warden is rather interesting. He spared my life even though I tried to kill him. He even gives me gifts and doen't ask for a gift in return. Of course, I have noticed he gives the others gifts and it appears as if it is in his nature to be kind. I have discovered kindness is not a weakness as I have always thought it to be...

Last night there was a man asking for some pieces of silver and of course the Warden give him twenty silvers because he is kind, but alas the man pulled a knife and stupid enough to threaten to kill the Warden if he doesn't give more to him. The Warden gave him one warning, but then the man attacked and of course he was able to kill the man with great ease. Only had to light him up in flames. Oh, well.

Alistair is making dinner and he is the main one who actually eats it. The Warden doesn't eat much food, his eyes at times look depressed, and he just places his head on his knees. His beautiful seemingly glowing blue eyes thoughtful, sorrowful, and there is regret. The fire is nice and warm. The Warden simply used magic to light the branchs on fire.

"Warden, What is wrong?" I decided to ask him. The others already in their tent and sleeping or pretending to be asleep.

"Just thinking about the past. I loved a fellow mage and his name is Jowan. However he lied to my face and saying he wasn't a blood mage, but after helping him and the...woman he loved...Turns out he really is a blood mage and used blood magic." The Warden commented softly and smiled faintly. "Funny, I still loved him. However he more than likely only thought of me as a brother. The woman he loved was a Chantry initiate and after discovering he is a blood mage...She no longer wanted anything to do with him."

"Oh, Do you still love him?" I dared to ask him.

"It doesn't matter..." The Warden whispers and he closed his eyes. "I have to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes to heal Arl Eamon. Jowan was the one who poisoned Arl Eamon. I couldn't find it inside myself to kill Jowan. Jowan's fate will be up to Arl Eamon..I need to have Arl Eamon's help.."

"What if Arl Eamon decides to have Jowan killed? After all he is the man who posioned him." I said calmly and the Warden glances down. He remains silent tears slowly falling from his eyes, I held him in my arms, and he clings to me. I pet his silky blond hair and tears soak my outfit, but I do not mind.

"I can't take the thought of Jowan being killed." The Warden said quietly and my hands travel to his lower back. "It hurts thinking about his very possible death, Zev. I'm an emotional mess."

"Want me to make you feel better?" I asked him.

"How?" He asked while looking into my eyes. His seeminlg glowing blue eyes are puffy, tear-stained cheeks, and he is still beautiful to me. He is deadly and dangerous in battle, but outside of battle it seems the Wardern is delicate and soft. I leaned in and whispered into his right ear about how much I would pleasure him. His cheeks flushed and he looks unsure.

"I don't know, Zev. It wouldn't be right taking advatnage of your kindness. I'll be okay." He informed me and his eyes looking down. "You don't have to do that for me."

"Ah, but my dear Warden I would rather much like to do that." I said while staring into his eyes. "Let me take care of you. Besides I take advatnage of your kindness, my dear Grey Wardern."

"I really do not know, Zev." His voice sounded unsure.

"It is okay, my Grey Warden. Instead we can drink wine. You'll feel better." I told him and he nodded his head.

"It will be my first time drinking wine." He informed me. I grinned at him and after a few drinks my Grey Warden became drunk. His eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed, and he is giggling. I smiled at him and he hugs me. Oh, By the maker how he tempts me. His body against mine, arms wrapped around my upper back, and I can feel his breath on my neck.

"You were right, Zev. I feel better. How can I repay you?" He asked softly.

"Hmmm...What about a kiss, my Grey Warden." I said to him and he blinks his eyes at me.

"Sure." He repiled and after a moment his lips are on my left cheek, but I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. His lips parted allowing my tongue inside of his mouth, my hands around his slender hips, and turned him so I was on top of him. I heard the Wardern gasp, his eyes wide, and by the maker he tempts me so much without even trying at all.

"Zev, You don't have to do this...I respect you a lot, you are an amazing assassin although you failed to kill me, an-" He started to his say, words slurred, and sounding breathless.

"My dear Grey Warden, Do you have any idea how much I want you and how much I try to control myself? It is rather difficult. Do you see how Leliana and Morrigan stare at you?" I asked him and he stares up at me in confusion. "They want you too. You are very much loved, my dear Grey Wardern."

His eyes started filling with tears and oh by the maker I didn't mean to make him shed tears.

"I'm sorry, Zev. I had no idea. I have been focused on killing Darkspawn and doing my best to help everyone the best that I can..." He commented while tears fell down his pale skin. "I didn't know...It must be hard and I do not understand why anyone would want ever me."

"Ah, my dear Grey Warden. You are kind, sexy, powerful, and anyone who would not want you are fools." I told him and moved my knee between his legs. He bits down on his lip, blushing, and I moved my lips to his right ear. "I want you so bad. However if you do not want me then I shall stop, Wardern."

"My name is Rain Surana. You know Alistair is a Grey Warden too." He told me and I smiled at him. "It has been so long since anyone has called me by my name."

"So do you accept?" I asked curiously.

"I'll give it a try and maybe in time I'll forget about Jowan. However, Zev...You must agree to call me by my first name which is Rain." He informed me and I smiled at him.

"I can do that with great ease, my dear Rain." I whispered into his ear before moving my lips and kissing him on the lips. It was amazing. His moans soft, body willing, eyes looking only at me, and I had him several times that night.

The Grey Warden Rain Surana is powerful, firece, strong-willed, and dominant in battle. However in the bed he is shy, delicate, and submissive. Of course it was his first time having sex. It is rather interesting and in the morning I couldn't stop myself from boosting about having the Grey Wardern: Rain Surana.

Leliana threatened if I dared to hurt him in anyway that I would have to face her wrath. Morrigan mentioned calmly that if I break the Grey Warden's heart, she would kill me, and take the Grey Warden for herself. I can tell they were upset about not being chosen, but I can tell if given a chance that they would take the Grey Warden for themselves.

"Are you here to brag about bedding him?" Alistair asked calmly and all of the sudden I'm thrown to the ground. "If this is just a game I swear by the maker I'l-"

"No, It is no game." I informed him.

"Good. However I still do not trust you." Alistair stated to me and I got up on my own.

"Do you want him too?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Alistair said firmly, his cheeks flushed, and he walked away. I chuckled and saw my Grey Wardern, Rain Surana rolling his eyes.

"You are such a troublemaker, Zev. Bragging about you and me having sex." He commented and hands on my shoulders. His seemingly glowing blue eyes staring into mine, he is shorter than me by an inch or two, and I smiled at him.

"Might have to tie you up naked for being such a naughty elf. Then licking your cock with my tongue while rubbing your musclar thighs." He whispered into my ear and I can feel myself growing hard with his words. "However before you climax I would hold your throbbing dick with my firm hands and refuse to allow you to cum for you ought to be punished for telling people about what we have occured inside of my tent. So please behave yourself, Zev."

"Ah, I'll tell not to tell the others about the details and such." I told him and his hand goes between my legs. I groaned, he smiled at me, and tilted his head to the side.

"I'll let you take care of that problem by yourself." He commented in a low voie.

"You are such a tease." I groaned and his hand moved away from my hard on.

"Only because you decided to tell the others in great detail." He stated flatly and kissed me on the cheek. "We will be leaving soon. So take care of your problem or other you would prefer to fight darkspawn and who knows that else with a throbbing problem, Zev."

His name is Rain Surana, he is a Grey Warden, he is an elf, he is a mage, and he can be a down right tease. His blue eyes seem to glow, his skin fair and pale along with feeling soft, he is shorter than I, his slender body hidden by robes, his silky blond hair goes to his shoulders, and I can go on. Despite his overall pretty appearance he is very dangerous, deadly, fierce, and powerful in battles.

My dear Grey Warden is rather interesting and I have no plans to give him up to anyone, but if he wanted to be with someone else...I would not stop him for I want him to be happy.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
